Someone Saved My Life Tonight
by hiyaitsashton
Summary: Follow Fiona as she adapts to her new life as a member of the 3rd Street Saints. Relationships are formed and promises are broken. *Rating might change over time*
1. Where It All Began

**Okay, so I haven't written in a few years but this idea has been in my mind for several days so I finally decided to start writing it last night, anyway. Reviews are welcome as well as constructive criticism cx the first few chapters are gonna be basic dialogue but I promise it'll get better soon.**

* * *

"Watches! I've gotten watches here! Yo! This shit cost you 600 dollars in the store. Aw whatever... Watches!"

Fi walked down the street slowly, night time in Stilwater wasn't always the prettiest time to be out and she knew that, but it'd been a few weeks and she still hadn't found a place to stay.

"Hey baby, I could show you a good time."

Fi shrugged her off and kept walking before she heard a few men in yellow yell,

"Oh hell no!"

"Shit it's the Vice Kings." She mumbled under her breath, she hadn't been in Stilwater long but she quickly learned about all the gangs that inhabited it. She knew should run now but she didn't think going the other way would be any safer. She walked casually past the gangs who were now beginning to shoot.

"Hector says Buenas noches..."

"And that would be the Carnales." She said softly to herself as she kept walking before getting knocked over by their car. It drove straight into a wall, almost instantly catching on fire. Fi lay there in shock, she couldn't move or even scream. "Well this is it. I'm going to die here." She thought as she prepared herself. She had been saying she needed a gun for a few weeks now but couldn't round up the money to buy one.

"Wrong time, wrong place, dawg." She closed her eyes shut before hearing a gun shot. She opened her eyes and saw two men standing in front of her.

"You okay playa?"

"Julius lets move." The guy she assumed was Julius helped her up, she started walking but it hurt. Seconds later the car that knocked her down exploded, Julius sat her down.

"That don't look so bad, you should be fine. That's Troy, you can thank him later." Fi looked up at Troy then back to Julius.

"Hey." Troy tried to cut in, he seemed eager to leave.

_"Hell I am."_ She thought to herself.

"The row ain't safe no more, We got gangs fightin' over shit that aint theirs, and you in the way. They don't care if you representin' or not."

"Julius, this is no time to recruit."

"We need all the help we can get, son."

"No! We need to get our asses out of here."

"In a minute! Look, The Row's got a problem. Come to the church when you wanna be a part of the solution." And just like that they both left.


	2. The Fortunate

**So I'm super excited because the next chapter is when friendships start to form cx**

* * *

Fi slept there that night, she was in no condition to move nor did she have the effort. She woke up almost as soon as the sun rised,

"Fucking sun. More the reason to get a place to stay as soon as possible." She said bitterly, she had only slept a few hours. Fi wasn't a morning person, never was. She couldn't stop thinking about what that guy told her the night before, Julius was it? Maybe she had dreamed the whole thing. She got up and dusted herself off, like Julius said, she was fine. She looked around, there was actually a church in walking distance, "Hell of a church if you ask me," She hissed to herself and looked at it, graffiti all over it, "That must be the one." She started walked towards it. Did Fi really want to be in a gang? She clearly wasn't safe on the streets. With every step she got more hesitant, so many thoughts ran through her head. She had been fucked over way to much in the past month, "I need this, they tried to kill me for no reason, now it's my turn." She mumbled to herself and walked up to the beaten up church. She immediately recognized the two guys from the night before, Troy and Julius.

"Every muthafucka knows what we need to do. Those bitches be ridin' around thinkin' they own these streets. I don't care what flags they're flyin'.. Rollerz, Carnales, Vice Kings... no one's makin' this nigga scared to walk the Row. We 'bout to lock this shit down.. right now."

"Alright yeah!" Many cheered in unison, this was definitively the place.

"Who the fuck is this." A guy said referring to me, he looked fairly young maybe 19, 20?

"Troy and I found her, I was gonna see if she'd ride with us."

"Julius if she wants to run with the Saints she's gotta be canonized." The same guy from before stated.

"He's right Julius. Everyone has to do it." Troy said.

"You ready for this, playa?" Julius asked me.

"More ready than I'd ever be, I guess." She shrugged, dropping her bag below her. Fi could feel the adrenaline going through her veins, two men came charging towards her. She blocked their hits and knocked the first down, kicking him then knocking the second down. Shortly after a few more came towards her, this time there were two girls and a guy. Fi backed up, letting the first advance towards her, as soon as she went to kick Fi, she grabbed her leg, knocking the girl to the ground. She then ran towards the last guy knocking him down. She punched a few times then got up and went for the last girl. Fi punched the girl in the gut knocked the wind out of her, then kicked her down. Fi was shocked that she even managed to do that, "Maybe i'm not so defenseless after all." She mumbled to herself. Troy came walking towards her,

"You earned your colors today." Fi grinned, another guy walked over,

"That's some impressive shit, the only other Saint who kicked ass like that was Johnny." He said. She looked over to him,

"Shit, took me half the time." The guy from before that, _"So he must be Johnny. He seems cocky."_ Fi thought to herself taking notes when Julius walked up,

"Welcome to the 3rd Street Saints." He fistbumped her. Fi was proud of herself.

"Let's get down to business. If were serious about takin' back the Row, we gotta let these muthafuckas know what time it is. Now you break it down, and it's all about respect. Get enough of it, they're gonna back off, and were gonna move right on in. We got some friends in town that could use some help. Give 'em a hand. 'Course, you can always drop any muthafucka flyin the wrong flag. So long as words gets out that the Saints is on the Row. I don't give a damn how you do it. You feel me?" Fi nodded at the man, it was clear he was the leader. Shortly after everyone around started walking away, some going into the church, some getting in their cars and leaving. Fi picked up her bag when she saw Troy walking over,

"Hey. Thanks uh, for saving me, the other night." She said softly. She thought this actually the first word she spoken to anyone.

"Anytime." Troy spoke, lighting a cigarette.

"Can I uh, have one of those?" She asked hesitantly, Fi was never good with talking to strangers, these guys won't be strangers for long though. Troy glanced at her and pulled one out of his pack and handed it to her. Fi lit it and took a few puffs.

"What's your name anyway?" He asked.

"..Fi, Fiona, but I go by Fi." She almost mumbled. He nodded,

"So what were you doing out at that time of night?"

"I, uh, actually don't have a place to stay yet. See I just got here a few weeks ago and-" She was cut off,

"You've been sleeping on the streets?" He asked, almost in shock. Fi nodded,

"Well uh, I have to go, but I'll see you around, okay?" She said and vanished without a goodbye. Fi wasn't sure where she was headed, but she figured it was time she started to memorize Stilwater.


	3. We Hate Everyone

It had been a few days since everything went down, Fi had bought herself two guns, a pistol and SMG. She was satisfied with herself. She had even stole a car, it might not had been a good one but she no longer felt defenseless, she felt.. like she was in control. She got in her car and made her way back to the church, She was actually starting to memorize the town, at least the Row. Stilwater was huge.

"But hey, that's what GPS is for right?" She giggled to herself. A few minutes later she pulled up to the church, she got out and walking inside. Johnny started walking towards her,

"So you're the new one huh? You don't look like much. Then again, I don't look like I have an eight inch cock, So I guess were both full of surprises."

"Nice to meet you too." She rolled her eyes at him, _"Oh he's definitely cocky."_ Thinking to herself.

"What's your name anyway?" He asked, raising his brow at her.

"Fi, Fiona, but I go by Fi."

"And what if I call you Fiona?" Johnny teased.

"Well I'd prefer if you didn't.." She said softly. Johnny could tell she was uneasy. He nodded and grabbed her arm,

"Wel alright Fi, you're coming with me." Pulling her along to his car, "Get in." She nodded in agreement and got in the passenger side,

"What about my car?" She said, turning her head to face the beaten up Keystone. Johnny looked in the same direction.

"That piece of shit?" He questioned, "I'm sure you can steal another one." He said sarcastically and starting driving.

"Where are we going anyway?" She looked around, already unfamiliar with her surroundings,

"To fuck up some Vice Kings." He said almost in a question and glared at her,

"Oh um, okay. Sorry. So, uh, how long have you been in the Saints?"

"About a year. Why you gotta ask so many fucking questions?" He glanced at her once again. Fi kept her mouth shut at this point, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. "You smoke too, huh? I'm sure you'll get along with Troy fine." She nodded and kept looking at the road. "You don't have to be completely silent you know." He said, before coming to a stop, "But looks like this is the end of our conversation. Lets get in there and fuck shit up." She nodded and got out of car following Johnny inside, "Alright, go upstairs, go in any rooms, anyone you see in yellow, shoot them on site, you understand me?" She began walking up the stairs, taking cover. Fi quickly opened a door and a saw a man receiving a blowjob,

"Okay, woah, what the actual fuck." She called out before shooting the man dead on in the head. "Nice shot though." She mumbled to herself, watching the whore run around the room screaming. Fi quickly backed up and went through the rooms upstairs, all of them had something going on, "Is this a fucking brothel?" She questioned before clearing up the last of the Vice Kings, running down the stairs and meeting back up with Johnny.

"You did get good, kid." He said, "Come on, lets get out of this shit hole." Johnny walked outside, quickly getting into his car, Fi quickly followed behind him, leaving her gun out incase anyone else was lingering around. Johnny started driving back towards the church, "Guess you weren't as bad as I thought you'd be."

"You thought I'd be bad?" She said bitterly,

"No... I just didn't think you'd be good." He said keeping his eyes on the road,

"Yeah, whatever." She said in laughter, "You weren't so bad yourself." Johnny glanced over at her and gave her a soft grin before pulling up to the church,

"And would you look at that? Your shit hole Keystone is still here, I bet you're excited." Fi shook her head at him as she got out of the car and walked over to hers, getting in and leaving.


	4. Take Care

I know this chapter is short but the next will definitely be longer cx

* * *

Fi sat on the steps of the church, her hair blowing in the wind and ashes following behind it. She hadn't been in the Saints long but she definitely enjoyed it,

_"That doesn't make me a psychopath right?"_ The thought echoed through her mind. Lin pulled up seconds later,

"Get in, hurry." She yelled. Fi got up fast and got into the passenger side. Lin began driving, "Alright, so the Rollerz have a garage in Pleasant View where they stash some of their high performance cars." Fi nodded, "I say you go there and blow them all up. Pretty simple right?" Fi nodded once again,

"Won't they be guarding like the whole place though?" Fi took a long puff from her cigarette before putting it out,

"Johnny told me what you did at that brothel." Lin laughed a bit before coming to a stop, "I'm sure you'll be fine. Now get out before anyone sees you." Fi quickly opened the door and walked out, she noticed she wasn't far from the apartment she had been staying at,

"Hey if I knew joining a gang would get me a free place to live I would've joined a long time ago." She joked to herself, walking towards it. It wasn't big, only a room, a pretty sad looking bed a long with a couch. She walked inside and set her bag down, sitting on the couch. She figured it'd be best to go at night, either way there would be Rollerz there.

Fi sat on the couch for the longest time before getting up and checking the time, it was about to get dark. She needed to stop at Friendly Fire and get an RPG launcher. Fi got up, putting her hair up in a messy bun and grabbing her bag. She walked outside and got in her Voxel, she saw a Saint wandering around,

"Hey." She called out, "You wanna come with me to blow up some Rollerz cars." She said just loud enough for him to hear, he nodded and quickly ran to her car and got in. The ride was silent, she made a stop at Friendly Fire and bought an RPG, "Alright, now time to drive to Pleasant View." It was a good 15 minutes or so before she got there. They got out of the car and Fi prepared herself, taking out the RPG launder and walking towards the garage. There weren't many cars here, "This should be an easy job." She mumbled before shooting at the first car she saw. The other guy ran around shooting all the Rollerz he saw while Fi continued to blow up the cars she saw, after a few short minutes they were finished.

"Thanks man." She grinned, "Take care." Fi took off back to her car before stopping in the middle of the road, it was him. Fi heard several blurred car horns, but flashbacks crawled through her mind,

**_"No! Please!" She screamed, "Get off of me!" But he just kept going, "Get the fuck off of me!" She yelled. "Oh baby girl. You know you want me. Stop resisting." The deep voice said grabbing her hands to stop her from fighting back._**

Fi came back to reality, "Fuck off." She yelled at the beeping cars before quickly running to her car. Speeding off.


	5. Another Bottle Down

Fi hid behind the blown up vehicle, she didn't have much time. She quickly grabbed her phone out of her pocket and dialed Troy.

"Hello." Troy spoke.

"Heeeey." She slurred, "Remember that one time at the church when I was all like 'thanks for saving me' and you were all like 'anytime'?"

"Yeah?"

"Weeeeell." She continued slurring, "I need you to come and, uh, save me."

"Are you okay?" He questioned, "What happened?"

"Well you see." She paused for longer than she realized, "I guess, i'm not a good driver when i'm drunk." She giggled, "And I kinda crashed into some Vice Kings." She laughed even more, "And I don't know where my guns are because, well, I lost them. And now they're trying to kill me. Pretty funny story right?"

"God Dammit." He said, "Where are you?"

"Somewhere around Kingdom Come Records, I dunno really. I don't think i've been here before."

Troy sighed, "Stay where you are, okay? I'm on the way." The call disconnected. Fi stayed put, she wasn't sure how many Vice Kings were on the other side of the car,

"Well they've obviously prettty stupid if they haven't found me yet.' She muttered to herself. Right after that one of the Vice Kings came over to the over side of the car and started shooting. Fi got up and started running as fast she could, occasionally loosing balance. She stopped behind a building and looked around. She felt nervous. Seconds later she heard a car pull up, "I really fucking hope that's Troy." She stuttered out, crouching on the side of the building. She heard a few more gun shots before they all stopped. She walked slowly around the building, looking around her. She saw Troy. She ran towards him, wrapping her arms around him, "Yooou saved me." She stuttered out, "I knew you would!"

"Personal space Fi." Troy said politely.

"Ooooh, I'm sorry." She slurred and let go of him, dropping to the ground.

"How much have you had to drink?" He raised a brow.

"Enough for me to get this drunk." She giggled, "Duhh! That my car over there." She looked towards the car on the fire, "I don't even know how this happened." She muttered.

"I think I should take you home."

"Are you kidding me!? I'm ready to fuck some VK's up!" Fi tried to stand up but dropped right back down to the ground. "Orrr, maybe not." She frowned, "Can you at least take me to the liquor store?"

"I don't think you need any more drinks either." Troy looked down at her.

"Please, Troy." She gave a puppy dog face, "Pretty please."

"Come on Fi." He shook his head and headed her up leading her to his car.

"Are you gonna take me home?" She asked quietly, before trying to reach into her bag for a cigarette, after a few seconds of fumbling through she found her pack, taking one out and lighting it. Taking a few puffs and looking around. Troy drove around,

"I think you need to go home." He said lightly, "Looks like you're having some troubles."

"Psttt, i'm not having troubles, there's just a lot of shit in this bag." She shrugged.

"Heard about what you did at the Rollerz garage. Good job."

"Oh yeah I totally fucked them-" Fi stopped, remembering seeing **him**. She took a few more hits of her cigarette, bringing her knees to her face. Silence filled the car. Troy glanced at her and kept driving.

"Why'd you, uh, call me anyway?" He said. Fi shrugged a little, continuing to smoke her cigarette. After a few short minutes they pulled up at the apartment, Troy got out and helped her get in. Fi immediately noticed there was more rum sitting on the table. He sat her down on the couch and picked up the bottle, "Really don't think you'll be needing this." Fi stumbled off the couch, looking at him. trying to grab the bottle.

"Why don't you stay?" She muttered, "There's plenty in there for both of us!" She starred at the bottle in his hands. Troy raised his brow looking down at her.

"I actually think Julius needs at me church." He said softly.

"Do you know what fucking time it is!?" She stuttered out, "It's party time!" Fi managed to get up and grab the bottle from him, immediately opened it and taking several sips before Troy grabbed the bottle from her. "Come on, Troy. Don't be a party pooper. It's late. They don't need you." Troy sighed and sat down,

"Fine i'll stay, but not long okay?" Fi followed him to the couch, grabbing the bottle once again, taking a few more sips.

"Fuck it." Troy muttered, grabbing the bottle from her. taking a few gulps and putting it down, "I think that's enough for you."

"Isn't it funny?" She slurred, "Funny how you've saved me twice now in the matter of a week." She giggled a bit, "I'm gonna get myself killed. What the fuck was I thinking coming to Stilwater." She turned a little more serious. "It's like, everything i've done since I got here has lead to more stupid decisions." She spoke softly, "Maybe.. things wouldn't be so bad if he never showed up." She paused, creating a long silence before tears started streaming down her face. Troy looked at her, he didn't know what to say. Her crying started turning into weeping. Troy scooted a little closer to her, putting his arms around her. He didn't know why she was crying, he just knew she needed a friend. Fi leaned against him, crying into his shirt. Soon her crying turned into quiet snores. Troy had fallen asleep sometime between them, so did Fi.

* * *

**Pretty excited about this story. I have so many ideas for upcoming chapters. Expect more soon cx**


	6. Beware

It was early afternoon, Dex and Johnny both sat at Johnny's desk, smoking a joint and making calls.

"Still no answer?" Dex looked up at Johnny, handing the joint back over to him. Johnny shook his head,

"What about Troy?" Dex also shook his head,

"I've called at least eight times. You don't think anything happened to them?" His eyes narrowed.

"Nah, Fi's strong." Johnny reassured, "She hasn't been with us long but i'm sure she's fine." He started standing up, "Come on, let's make a stop by her apartment." Gesturing Dex to follow him outside. Dex quickly put the joint out and sat it on the desk, following Johnny to his car. They both got in. Johnny started driving, "You found anything out about the Los Carnales?" He questioned, keeping his eyes on the road. Dex rolled his eyes,

"How many times do I have to say it?" Shaking his head, "It's not THE Los Carnales."

"Yeah, yeah, quit the bitchin' Dex." Johnny quickly stopped the car and glanced at the car sitting in the driveway, "Yo." He said looking over to Dex, "Is that Troy's car?" He got out of the car walking towards the front door, Dex following shortly behind him. Johnny turned the door knob, "It's unlocked." He whispered. They both took out their guns. Johnny opened the door slowly, looking around before stopping in his tracks. Johnny and Dex both looked at them for a few minutes. "Get the fuck up." He nearly yelled. Fi jolted up, rubbing her eyes.

"You could've fucking knocked." Fi said bitterly, glaring at Johnny and Dex.

"Maybe you shouldn't leave your door unlocked."

"That gives you the right to just come inside?" She glanced over to Troy, who was still waking up.

"So what happened here?" Dex looked at both of them, shaking his head.

"Nothing." Fi hissed, getting up, "Fuck, I have the worst hangover." She quickly walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, taking several sips before setting it down, "So what brings you here?" Dex took a seat on the edge of the table,

"Well," Dex took a long pause, "I figured you could come with me, we got some exploring to do." taking another pause, "I know some location where Carnales may be, but we have to figure out first." Fi nodded,"I'd like to know what was going on with you two first though." Dex looked at Fi and Troy once again.

"Nothing happened, Dex." Troy spoke, his voice cracking.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure." Johnny gave a quick smirk, "But this isn't the time or place to discuss this, alright?" He looked over at Troy, "Now get your ass up. We got shit to do." Troy slowly got up, taking a cigarette out of pack and lighting it, "You got to smoke all the time?" Johnny questioned, "Now come on." Johnny pointed to the door, Troy followed behind him.

**"I'll call you later."** Fi mouthed at Troy before he and Johnny walked out of the door. Fi looked back over to Dex, "Seems we haven't met yet, Dex is it?" Dex nodded lightly, "Alright, so what do we have to do?" Fi sat back down on the couch, taking a few more sips of water.

"Nothing right now." Dex chuckled, "You got something going on with Troy?" He asked, raising a brow.

"Is that all you're worried about?" She rolled her eyes. "Nothing is going on with Troy and I." she giggled, _"Yet."_ She thought to herself. There was something about Troy, something that made her feel safe, something that made her trust him, she just couldn't figure out what it was.

"Alright.. But i'm just saying. beware of him." Fi looked at him, waiting for Dex to speak. "Look, there's just something - something about him that's throws me off." Fi nodded, completely ignoring what he was saying.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Fi waved her hands at him, "So you say you know some places Carnales might be at?" Dex nodded,

"Figured we could just go there, check it out. You know?" She nodded,

"Well, let's go." She got up, grabbing a pair of keys off the table, "I'm driving." She got up, walking out of the apartment, shutting the door behind Dex and walking over to his car, getting in the drivers seat,

"Where to?" Dex pointed at the GPS, which already had the addresses in. Fi turned the car on beginning to drive.

"So how old are you anyway?" Dex glanced at the girl. She had long dark hair and lightly tanned skin. She wasn't that bad of a driver either, which surprised Dex.

"I'm, uh, about to turn 18." She paused, "In a few weeks actually." She spoke softly, before searching through her bag for her pack of cigarettes, almost crashing in a streetlamp. She quickly swerved the car back to the road, finding her cigarettes and lighting one, "Whoops." She whispered.

"Careful with my car, girl." Dex shook his head, "And I thought you were a good driver."

"Shut up. I am. There's just so much shit in this bag." She took a few hits off her cigarettes and ashed it out the window.

"Ever thought about, I don't know. Cleaning it out?"

"Don't ever have the time."

"But you have plenty of time to cuddle with Troy." He teased

"You're not gonna put that behind me, are you?"

"Probably not." He laughed, "Just wasn't expecting to see that when I walked in." Fi stopped the car across the street from what looked like a huge factory.

"This the place?" She asked,

"Mhmm, pretty sure they have drugs labs in there."

"So do we just wait?"

"Wait til we see some Carnales to be sure." She nodded. There a silence for a long time before pointed out some Carnales driving out.

"Look, over there." Dex shifted his head, watching the red car carefully exit the building and driving in the opposite direction of them. "Guess that's our cue to get the fuck out of here?" Dex nodded. She turned the car on and set the GPS to the church, driving back there. After a few short minutes they arrived.

"Time to make our master plan." Fi smirked as they got out of the car and walked into the church.


	7. Numb

"Sooo, where are we going?" Troy asked, watching Johnny sway in and out traffic. Troy was still waking up, trying to process everything that had just happened in the matter of five minutes.

"Kingdom Come Records." Johnny answered back.

"Why?" Troys eyes narrowed.

"Cause i'm gonna blow it up." Johnny smirked.

"What? Right now? Don't think that's such a great idea."

"Oh shut up, you big baby." Johnny shook his head, "Gotta figure out where to put the bomb first."

"And why did you fuckin' need me with you?" Johnny ignored his question, shaking his head before coming to a stop. He got out of the car and looked around for a few minutes. He quickly got back into car and began driving back to the church,

"So what's up with you and Fi, huh?" Johnny looked over to Troy, "Isn't she a little to young for you bro?" Troy sighed and shook his head,

"Look, nothing fuckin' happened." Troy paused, "She was just upset and I dunno."

"But you have a thing for her, don't you?" Troy ignored his question, "Hmm, don't you Troy?" A silence filled the car for a few minutes, "I think i'll take that a yes."

* * *

Fi sat at the desk, listening to Dex mutter several things to himself, _"Oh this wouldn't work, they'd see it coming. There has to be at least 50 of them in there. What if they spotted us when they were there earlier. If we start from here and go there, oh shit, no, no no."_ Fi giggled slightly at his frustration,

"Yeah I don't see you helping." He looked back over to her, then back to the map, drawing and erasing several lines.

"We could just go in and shoot everyone? Pretty simple to me." She shook her head, "You're trying to plan something that doesn't need planning."

"Yeah, okay Johnny Gat. That's how you get killed." Fi looked at him, before hearing her phone go off.

"I'll be right back." Dex waved his hands at her. Fi grabbed her phone and walked outside, looking at the caller ID. "Hello?" She spoke softly.

"Fi.. You need to come home." She heard a quiet voice on the other line.

"Aunt Lauren?" She questioned, walking further away from the church.

"Something.. has happened to your mom."

"What happened? Is she okay?" A silence went on for a few minutes, she knew something was wrong, "I'm coming okay… Where should I meet you?"

"The hospital.. I'll see you when you get here." The line went dead, Fi ran back to the church, noticing Johnny and Troy had came in, she ran in seeing the three standing around the map, bickering about what they should do. Fi grabbed her bag,

"Listen guys.. I gotta go." She spoke softly, "I um.. I'll be back…" She hesitated, "Soon." Her voice cracked and she ran out of the church, getting in her car and speeding off before anyone could say anything. She drove for what seemed like forever before arriving at the hospital, she ran around looking for her aunt before seeing her sitting in the lobby, "What happened? Is she okay?" Fi paced back and forth. Her aunt got up and gestured her to follow her. Fi followed her. The hospitals hallways were long and went on for what seemed forever.

"She got shot, Fi. They couldn't stop the bleeding… She's - she's not gonna make it.." Her aunt spoke quietly as she held back tears. She felt her phone vibrating and checked it, _"Where'd you go? We need you here."_ She closed her eyes and put her phone away, carefully walking into the room that held her almost lifeless mother. She sat down in the chair next to bed and looked at her, grabbing her hand and holding it tightly.

"I'm so sorry mom." Fi spoke softly, "I am so sorry." She began crying out, "I should've never left."

"It's okay." The voice whispered, "I need you be strong Fiona, for me, for everyone."

"I love you mom."

"I love you too, Fiona." The room stayed quiet as tears fell down Fi's face. She listened to the heart beats getting slower and slower by the minute. She squeezed her mothers hand tighter. A few minutes by and the heartbeats had stopped completely. Fi starred at the lifeless body,

"We have the go Fi.." Her aunt spoke, grabbing Fi and slowly walking her out the room. Fi watched as many nurses came in, covering up her mothers body and wheeling it out of the room.

"I… uh.. have to go." Fi looked at her aunt, "Call me if you need me?" Fi aunt's nodded. Fi gave her one last hug goodbye as she walked slowly out of the hospital and got in her car. She drove cautiously to her mothers house, parking in the driveway and retrieving the spare key from under the mat. She walked in and sat on the couch, the couch that she and her mother used to sit and watch movies together, the couch that she and mother had their last argument on. Flashbacks went through the young girls mind.

_"You cannot drop out of school Fiona, I am not allowing that and your father wouldn't allow it either." Her mother hissed at her._  
_"Oh great, bring my father into this." Fi screamed back, "Bring in the man that left you!"_  
_"It does not matter if he's not here." Her mother beginning to raise her voice, "He wouldn't allow it, and regardless, I'm not either!"_  
_"I don't give a fuck what you think!" She swore at her mother standing up, "I'm not going back there."_  
_"If you're not going to follow my rules, then you can leave."_  
_"Good, I fucking will!" Fi grabbed her bag and ran out of the house._

Fi starred at the pictures around her, all the pictures of her and mother sitting around the house, above the T.V., everywhere. She pulled her phone out, re-reading the text a few times before replying, _"I'll be back tomorrow morning. Please do whatever you need to do without me."_

She got up from the couch, wandering around the house, looking at her mothers room, looking at her old room. Fi had cried so much she was growing tired and weak. She walked into her moms room and laid down in the bed, pulling the covers over her and weeping before slowly passing out.


	8. To Kingdom Come

**Short chapter. I like to separate my chapters, not sure why. Don't mind me.**

* * *

Fi came into the church the next morning, she was different. Her eyes and makeup were dark. She no longer looked innocent. Despite the differences her eyes were red and puffy. Fi heard arguing in the other room.

_"It's always the same shit with you."_  
_"Here we go again."_  
_"What did you want me to do? Did you expect me not to take my shot?"_  
_"No, I expected you to remember where you came from."_  
_"Fuck you Johnny!"_  
_"Fuck me? Fuck you! You're the one who ran off to be famous. The only time you remember who we are is when you want something!"_

Fi walked into Johnny's office and looked at the two fighting. Johnny looked up Fi,

"Look who decided to fuckin' show up." Fi looked down at him, "Take a seat." Fi walked over to the chair and sat down. "I'd like you to meet Saint's Row's claim to fame. This.. is Aisha. And tonight were gonna kill her." Fi eyes narrowed.

"He's being melodramatic. See, i'm signed with Kingdom Come Records."

"And it's no secret that the label is owned by the Vice Kings."

"But the real deal is that once you're in you can't get out. They rip you off left and right, and they extort you to stay signed. I've talked to Johnny and he said you might be willing to help me."

"I want you to take Aisha to her recording session in a few minutes. That's when we make her disappear and give the Vice Kings a nice 'fuck you' while were at it. Take her car to the garage and have it loaded up with some C4. Park the car in front of the studio and get the hell outta there." Fi nodded, getting up from her seat and beginning to get out of the car, "Don't fuck this up Fiona, i'm serious." Fi turned around facing Johnny,

"Don't you ever - ever call me Fiona." She stated loudly, nearly alarming everyone in the church before running out to Aisha's car. "So you have a thing with Johnny or something?" Aisha nodded, "Yeah I could tell by the argument." She laughed a little.

"You heard that?"

"Pfft, I'm sure everyone heard that." She drove to the garage, getting the C4 then driving to Kingdom Come Records, arriving in only a few short minutes, "Now get it, make sure someone sees you before you run out the back, okay?" Aisha nodded, running inside. Fi got out of the car, walking across the street, waiting about a minute before the car blew up, leveling the studio. Fi grinned and started walking towards the church, It had only taken her five minutes to get there, she figured it wouldn't take her long to walk back.

* * *

**This was suppose to be a Johnny chapter, but there wasn't much of him in it, I'm sorry. There will be next Johnny chapter though cx**


	9. Dangerous

Lin sat in the passengers seat of Fi's car. Fi watched her, as they sat in the parking lot of Freckle Bitch's,

"Hey Lin?" Lin looked up at her, "I have a question."

"Hmm?" That was all Lin managed to get out while she was eating.

"Does it ever scare you? You know, to be undercover." Fi spoke softly, "It scares me. What if they found out?" She paused, "They could do anything to you... And we would have no idea." Lin looked up at her, swallowing her food and grabbed Fi's hand,

"I'll be fine. They won't find out." She smiled at Fi.

"How do you know that though? Just think, how we'd react and we found out someone was in the Saints, undercover." She took a long pause, "And I hate to say it, but I'm sure they're are plenty 'Johnny Gat's' in these other gangs." She shrugged a little.

"Well, I don't have all the answers Fi. But I'm sure I'll be fine." Lin gave a half smile before going to finish her food. "Listen though, Donnie told me about this convoy going on later. The Rollerz are gonna try to hijack some trucks to get parts they need. I want you to make sure they don't get them." Fi nodded, "There's three trucks."

"That all I need to do?"

"Mhm, i'll text you details and locations when I find out from Donnie."

* * *

Fi had spent the majority of the day with Lin, "This has been fun." She spoke softly, "You're like the sister I never had." Lin smiled at her,

"Hold on, let me take this." Lin picked up her phone,

_"Meet you where? Alright. See you in 20."_ Lin put her phone away, "That was Donnie, I gotta go. I'll text you details when I find out, okay?" Fi nodded, watching Lin walk away.

* * *

**Fi's POV**

I sat across the desk, looking at Johnny, he was typing away at his computer,

"Hey Johnny?" I spoke softly, Johnny looked up from his computer and our eyes met, "You ever worry about Lin? You know being undercover and all."

"I'm sure we all do."

"Then why is she doing it?" Johnny shrugged and frowned.

"Well, you wanna come with me to blow up some Rollerz?" I asked nonchalantly. Johnny nodded and went back to typing at his computer. "Alright. Just waiting on this text from Lin." I waited for what seemed like forever, just watching Johnny type and type at his computer, "Just what.. exactly are you doing?" He looked up at me once again, sighing.

"I'm looking for a place for Eesh." He paused, "She obviously can't stay at her house when she's suppose to be dead." Taking another pause, "And I think she's getting tired of staying at my place." He laughed a little, going back to the laptop. Enough explanation for me. Soon after the text finally came in,

"It's time." I looked up at Johnny, getting up of my seat and walking out of his office, Johnny following behind. We walked to my car and got in, driving to the Suburbs. We got there pretty fast, actually surprised me, I guess Stilwater isn't as alive at night. Johnny did most of the shooting, I just drove. I had to admit, me and Johnny made a good team, despite all the bickering we did. Time flew by and soon after we had taken out all the Rollerz. I grinned, "That was too easy." We both laughed and began driving back to the Row.

"I'm pretty sure Troy likes you." Johnny blurted out, about halfway back. Which came as a shock to me, I looked over to him, completely ignoring the road and crashed into a wall. "Damn, Dex said you weren't a great driver but I wasn't expecting this." I shook my head.

"You caught me off guard, is all." I answered back,

"Mmm, of guard because I mentioned Troy." I looked at him, giving him a friendly punch in the shoulder.

"Just shh." I backed the car up and started driving again, "Don't blurt random shit out, okay?"

"You call that random?"

"You call that random?" I said back mocking him, "It is when you're trying to drive a fucking car, Gat." Johnny shook his head at me.

"Bitch, bitch, bitch." I waved my hand at him, driving cautiously back to the church, making sure not to crash into anything along the way. Once we arrived, I parked my car and followed Johnny back into the church.

* * *

**whoops. I guess i'm shipping Fi/Troy now.**


	10. Dare You To Move

**I told myself that I'd at least get this out before April, so leave it to me to post it literally right before cx sorry about that.**

* * *

It was late, Fi sat on the edge of the bed, bottle in one hand, cigarette in the other. Fi never really smoked much before she left home, it seemed her smoking habit was getting worse by the day. She shrugged it off, taking a few drags and setting it down. She always found herself thinking about Lin, it almost seemed whenever she brought up the subject everyone would change it. Deep down she knew everyone was worried about Lin, but feeling aren't really shown here. "Guess that's what being in a gang is all about." She giggled to herself, "Well maybe not, _all_ about." Fi finished the last of her rum before setting the glass down. After a few minutes she got up and poured herself another glass.

Apparently Fi had been doing to much that week. She walked into the church that morning and was immediately told off by Dex.

_xxx_

_"No. Get the fuck out." Dex said bluntly, Fi starred at him for a minute,_

_"Did I do something?" She looked at him, giving a nervous laugh._

_"Don't you have other shit to do? You don't have to be here ALL the time." He shook his head, "Go on. You've done good this week. Go home Fi."_

_xxx_

Fi exited the flashback and looked around the tiny apartment. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed Troys number.

"Yeah?" The voice on the other line muttered,

"I'm fucking bored." Fi said bluntly, "Come here."

"Is it my job to entertain you?"

"That's not what I said Troy."

"I guess I'll be there in 10." The call ended and Fi put her phone back in her pocket.

She waited for what seemed like forever before Fi heard a faint knocking at her door. She got up and opened it, looking at the man in front of her, "Why do you look so tired?" She questioned, letting him in.

"Because I was trying to fuckin' sleep." Troy shook his head and lit a cigarette. Fi smiled and shook her head, walking to the couch and began to roll a joint. Troy followed behind her, sitting down on the edge of the couch. "So you done avoiding me now?"

"Avoiding you?" Fi questioned, "I wasn't avoiding you Troy." She shook her head, "You want some of this?"

"Mmm, whatever you say Fiona." Fi looked up at Troy as he was looking down at the joint, "No, uh, I don't smoke." He shook his head as he took a long drag of his cigarette.

"Fio-." Fi cut herself off, "You really don't smoke pot?" She mocked him, "Just fucking smoke it with me." She said bluntly. Troys eyes narrowed at her.

"Drugs are bad, you know?" Troy shook his head before putting his cigarette out. Fi leaned closer to him, nearly inches from his face.

"Just. Do. It." She muttered and placed the joint between his lips. Troy starred at her, watching her movements. "You won't regret it." She whispered in his ear and smirked at him, pulling out a lighter and placing it in his hand, brushing her fingers against his arm. He grabbed the lighter bringing it closer to his face as Fi slowly backed away from him. He lit the joint reluctantly and tossed the lighter at her. Troy used to smoke, years ago. He hadn't since he became a cop. He took a few puffs and handed it over to Fi.

"You happy now?" He smirked and licked his lips. Fi took a drag and looked at Troy, watching him closely, he fumbled through his pockets, finally pulling out a pack of cigarettes and lighting one. She tilted her head, still watching him. He took several drags of his cigarette, ashing when needed. He felt nervous, he face felt really hot and he wasn't sure if it was showing. He wasn't sure what she was trying to do but he was sure it wasn't good. After a long silence he threw his hands in air,

"What?" Fi shook her head and took a few more puffs of the joint,

"You don't want this?" She questioned.

"No.. I'm fine." Troy knew he got drug tested randomly, though it probably wouldn't be a big deal considering he was working undercover,_ "Don't blow your cover." Right?_ He looked around, putting his cigarette in a nearby ashtray, lighting another one. Fi looked at him, beginning to take off her sweatshirt.

"I guess it's hot in here." She shrugged, now in just a tanktop, "But I suppose anyone could tell by your face." She teased. He raised a brow at her, his heart now racing. Fi crawled on top of him, nearly straddling him, "You really shouldn't smoke so much you know." She smirked, grabbing the cigarette from him and taking a drag and putting it in the ashtray, "It's bad for you."

"Yeah, whatever." He managed to get out. This was the second time she had done this, "I don't know what you're trying to do." He muttered, "But you should stop." Fi leveled her face with his, practically laying on top of him.

"Why?" She asked and smiled, "Is something I'm doing bothering you? I don't see why." she leaned her face in closer, their noses now touching. Troys eyes scrambling around the room. Fi then got up, going back to sitting where she was before, "But I'm just wondering. Gat said you were into me. It seems I've got my answer." She said proudly.

"I don't think you have any answer." He said, getting up and grabbing his cigarette, "I just think you can't resist me." She shook her head and put her sweatshirt back on, laying on the other side of the couch and resting her feet in his lap. She shook her head,

"Yeah, whatever." She laid her her head against the back of the couch, taking a few breaths. "So who are you anyway?"

"Who am I?" Troy questioned, his eye narrowing, "Why?"

"Just wondering." Fi shrugged, "All I know is that you're Troy and you just love cigarettes." She spoke almost sarcastically. "I think you've had enough though." She reached over and grabbed his cigarette right out of his hand, "I'm serious, my loft is gonna reek." She put the cigarette out in the ashtray and got up, starting to spray the room with perfume, "So why are you in a gang?" She asked bluntly.

"Why are _you_ in a gang?" He asked, repeating the question and raising a brow. She looked up at him, her mind blank for the first time that night. She couldn't find the words to answer his question.

"I.. don't know." Fi felt uneasy, almost like this was the first time she had actually thought about what she had been doing, "I... I'm way in over my head." She nearly whispered, "Maybe you should go?"

"But I was just starting to maybe get answers out of you." Troy made a puppy face at her, "What? Did I make you uncomfortable?"

"No." She shook her head, "I just.. I'm tired." She got up from the couch, walking towards the door, "Come on, I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled.

"Yeah, yeah." He waved his arms at her and walked towards her, "Guess that means no sleep over then?" He smirked

"Oh shut up." She grinned and opened the door, "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Of course." He took a cigarette out of his pack and lit it, started to walk out of the door, "Bye."

"Bye Troy." She shut the door and sighed, "I've really got myself into some shit haven't I?"

* * *

**welp. I'm sorry it took me forever to post this. I kept erasing and rewriting, but finally settled on this. So I hope you like it, bye c:**


End file.
